Heart Shaped Glasses
by Makoto-Ayanami
Summary: Devuelta en Konoha Sasuke, emplea un retorcido y ancestral método para apropiarse de Hinata . Songfic- SASUHINA.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecer a Naruto Shippuden/ Masashi Kishimoto.

Song: Heart Shaped Glasses - Marilyn Manson .

* * *

**-HEART SHAPED GLASSES-**

* * *

_**F**_ascinación. Sus poros emanaban sudor y quizá deseo ¡exacto! un deseo intenso, inexorable, implacable, INSOPORTABLE. Hacía mucho calor y ¡carajo! el festival de verano era una verdadera porquería; ¿por que estaba allí? no se encontraba en la obligación de ir, si es que el siquiera tenia un clan ¿Que se supone que hacia parado en esa oscura esquina solo? solo entre tanta gente, otra vez solo, siempre solo.

De todos modos ese era el trato, pero es que ¡se estaba impacientando de sobremanera!

Hacia más de una hora que ella debía estar ahí. Clásico.

La vio súbitamente entre la multitud y entonces entendió el por que de la temperatura alta. La sentía cerca y por eso había comenzado a sentir el fuego correr por sus venas una vez más.

-Eso explica mucho - pensó y luego se dedicó a examinarla, la actividad que más satisfacción le producida. No, es mentira. En realidad no, la segunda actividad que más satisfacción le provocaba.

Largas hebras de azulado y lacio cabello contorneando su pálida tez -suave tez- recordó, labios rojos y tuvo que morder los suyos cuando la sensación de querer volver a saborearlos le chocó contra la sien. Paciencia, debía ser paciente si quería que todo salga bien. Bajó su lóbrega mirada y la estudió. Llevaba puesto EL kimono blanco, sus negras pupilas se dilataron y un empedernido sentimiento de necesidad cruzó su espina dorsal, necesidad de ella - Imposible- se dijo, incrédulo.

En ese simple acto de reconocer la prenda, los recuerdos brotaron. Como si no hubiera pasado un año, si no un segundo de todo aquello...

-Cuando fui destripado, se vistió de blanco y no pude apartar la mirada de ella - recordó

Hacía más de un mes que había vuelto a Konoha, menos de una semana que había sido liberado de todo cargo y ¿culpa? ninguna. "Liberado" hipotéticamente hablando, claro. Seguía preso de varias afecciones que no lo dejaban progresar, dar comienzo a una nueva vida. Pero aun no lograba describir cuales eran, solo las sentía, le punzaban como aquella infección.

Caminando sin un rumbo fijo, se vio perdido por las callejas de esa aldea, la cual, sentía ajena, quería librarse del festival de verano y toda esa mierda. Lo detuvo repentinamente una fuerte punzaba en su abdomen. La última herida que tuvo en la guerra no logró cicatrizarse y dolía como los mil demonios, mal. Comenzó a ver borroso y sus pies no respondían las ordenes que su atormentado cerebro le enviaba desesperado, muy mal. Se dejó caer ¿que más daba?. Observó la mano con la que disfrazaba la herida, el liquido espeso carmín fluía de una forma precipitada, realmente mal. Naruto y Haruno parecían estar divirtiéndose en grande, era en vano interrumpir al Dobe, después de todo, había hecho demasiado por el. Y claro, el orgullo Uchiha complementaba la sensación de autoconvencerse que tenia todo bajo control, cuando en realidad, se estaba desangrando. Un sabor amargo le recorrió el esófago, subió por la laringe y se instaló en la boca. Eso no era la mejor señal. -Mierda, Uchiha estás jodido- meditó observando la cascada de sangre que nacía desdé su estomago. Un nuevo oleaje de dolor llegó, esta vez más poderoso y le sacó un pequeño gemido ahogado de dolor. Suspiró, intentando aliviarse.

- U...Uchiha san ¿se encuentra bien? - Nunca vio venir esa musical voz. Había aparecido delante de el en un acto repentino, casi como un espectro. Levantó la vista y la siguiente imagen de aquella joven vestida con un kimono blanco frente a el quedaría tatuada en su retina por el resto de la eternidad.

Lógicamente la reconocía. Habían compartido años de academia, exámenes y luego de desertar no supo más. Su cerebro siempre estuvo fijo en un solo objetivo, al limite de no verse interesado nunca en nadie, en nada y su corazón si que era poseedor de uno, intangible. Pero esos eran trastornos pasados, ahora podía dedicarle su total atención y no podía ser menos, luego del impacto que le produjo la sobrenatural belleza de esa mujer en su mente en rehabilitación. Jamás creyó haber visto algo igual.

Inhaló todo el aroma de ella que pudo, inundándose de su celestial ser. Algo muy en lo profundo le gritaba desesperado que "era ella". Acto que le produjo un insoportable ardor en todo el cuerpo - Estoy algo herido- disimuló.

- Yo.. yo podría ayudarlo- Se ofreció con voz tenue.

Inverosímil. Desdé su polémico regreso, solo había recibido abucheos, miradas que destilaban odio y maldiciones. Rechazo, abandono, desolación. Acciones que lo ensimismaban y enrollaban, volviéndolo más frió aun. Pero exceptuando a su equipo, ella era la primer persona que se le acercaba en un acto desinteresado. Sus ojos perlas le demostraban autenticidad y sin meditarlo, confió, confió en ella como hacia tiempo no lo hacia.

- Supongo- aceptó.

-Pero eso no es lo que tome de ella esa noche- volvió a recordar mentalmente.

Lo arrastró hacia la mansión Hyuga, lugar monumental que a causa de la ausencia del clan entero el cual se encontraba presente en la festividad en cuestión, parecía aun más majestuoso.

Recostado en un futón se vio extasiado al sentir el delicioso dolor que le provocaba la Hyuga cada vez que limpiaba su infectada herida. Cuando sus delgados dedos rozaban su abdomen sentía pequeñas descargas eléctricas en toda su piel y por sobre todo en su zona baja. Se relajó y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos, entreabrió sus boca y se dedicó a sentir.

Luego de ser vendado, optó por mirar a su enfermera. Su blanco Kimono se encontraba plagado de pequeñas manchas rojas. Salpicada con su sangre y sudada debido a la labor, la encontraba insufriblemente irresistible. El valle de los senos, el cabello hacia un lado dejando al descubierto su sutil cuello. Pensó en acariciarla, tocarla, apretarla, besarla, succionarla, morderla, comerla. Y aclaró todas sus dudas: definitivamente tenia que se ella.

Su soledad lo estaba aniquilando por dentro y como un motor lo empujaba hacia la tímida muchacha.

- Hyuga - la llamó al tiempo que ella, arrodillada frente a el le regaló su total atención - ¿que harías si en este momento te besara?. Hinata, puso un sonrojado gesto de sorpresa para luego optar por un semblante que demostraba serenidad - Besame y todo sanará, pero no se olvidará- respondió, como si de alguna forma, conociera sus dolencias más profundas. Sasuke por primera vez se vio transparente ante alguien, sin tener que contarle una sola palabra. Le regalo una leve sonrisa. Hacia años que no sonreía ...

- No hace falta cocer - explicó mientras acomodaba las innecesarias agujas entre los ungüentos, en una pequeña caja de madera.

- No me importa si me atacas con agujas o alfileres - ironizo- si solo pudiese clavarme en ti y tu en mi también - concluyó. Llevando a cabo la propuesta que tenia en miente desde el primer momento en que la divisó, en el callejón. Ella, reaccionando a aquellas fuertes palabras, tomó la caja y encaminó hacia el armario donde se supone que la guardaría, pero temerosa de el no calculó sus pasos y se golpeó el tobillo con el bordé del futón. Bendita torpeza, la dejó recostada sobre el, quien enroscó sus brazos en su cintura, imposibilitandole el escape. Estaba débil, perdida, se había convertido en una presa y a el lo percibió, excitado, bajó sus manos lentamente hasta llegar al final de kimono, para tomarlo y de un fuerte y despiadado tirón, subirlo y arrancárselo. Obstruyo el espantado grito de la muchacha con un beso desaforado. La probó, la saboreó y al verla totalmente desnuda , la acopló bajo el. Entonces decidió cumplir una de sus más perversas y retorcidas fantasías, de llevar a cabo su plan, se trataba de un ritual, un ritual oculto y ancestral que llevaban a cabo los Uchiha cuando tomaban la rotunda decisión de apropiarse de alguien ; posó su lengua en la yugular y lentamente lamió, en tanto ella comenzó a estremecerse la mordió de forma despiadada, al comenzar a removerse de dolor la muchacha, el tomó ambas muñecas de la misma para evitar el escape y con cautela bebió y degustó la espesa sangre de Hinata. Sus labios bañados en sangre comieron con un hambre voraz los de ella, quien aterrada no lograba comprender que pasaba con Sasuke. Finalmente y luego de una perspicaz mirada, separó sus piernas con su rodilla y la poseyó.

Una fuerte oleada de placer le provoco abrir los ojos, quienes se encontraron con unas aterradas orbes plateadas. Imagen que le causo una intensa satisfacción - Deberías cerrar tus ojos, ese plateado me esta elevando alto, haciéndome caer- confesó entre roncos gemidos, para luego dar la estocada final y dar por finalizado el acto.

Sonrió soberbiamente al chocar con la realidad y encontrarla desmayada minutos después de la explosión, se recostó al lado de ella y la abrazó, ¿demostrando afecto? no, demostrando autoridad -no quiero quitar mis manos de ella- pensó, mientras relamía sus labios... ahora, irreversiblemente, ella era suya.

•.•.•.•

_**S**_e percató de que entre la multitud ella lo estaba observando, lo había notado en la oscuridad, le produjo lo que un martillazo en el estomago, este comenzó a retorcerse aun más cuando percibió un leve sonrojo adornarle la cara. Era tan hermosa. Pero verla dar media vuelta y escapar de el, lo hizo reaccionar y abandonar su hipnótico estado.

Sin meditarlo, cruzó la muchedumbre penetrando cada parte de la anatomía de Hinata con sus oscuras pupilas, no la iba a perder de vista, claro que no, había algo que debían concretar esa misma noche, era la fecha justa. Si ella estaba jugando con el, lo pagaría caro, hacia un año atrás en el futon aquel le había dejado claro que ella le pertenecía, que ya había tomado su sangre y su espíritu y no había forma de que ella pudiese evitarlo. No había marcha atrás.

La alcanzó en un callejón, donde las viejas farolas solo servían una tenue luz. La tomó por la espalda y la inmovilizó con una sola mano - Ese kimono blanco - le susurró al oído - me recuerda a la única que corto las partes negativas de mi vida. Suspiró - No rompas mi corazón- le dijo en un tono amenazador y sacó de su bolsillo una Kunai - ¿Lo harás?

- No ..no escapaba, solo estoy un poco asustada- explicó.

- Me ibas a dejar solo en este asqueroso lugar- reprochó - ya sabes que debemos finalizar el .. - dudó en terminar la frase pero Hinata lo interrumpió.

-El ritual- completo - No lo voy a dejar en ningún lugar, excepto adentro - la audacia y atrevimiento que expresó la chica provocó que elevara una ceja - ¿y bien? - insistió.

-Lo haré Sasuke, si ese es el requisito para que nuestra boda se lleve acabo... me beberé su sangre.

* * *

**Hello Sasuhinos !**

Bueno, si sumamos una serie "vampirosa" Marilyn Manson y un insomnio escala 5, obtendremos esta locura de fic. No se que les parecerá, pero mi tipo de Sasuke no es romántico (never), es.. retorcido, posesivo, lunático y blá.

Yo que sé ... espero sus criticas ansiosa... y asustada.

En cualquier momento se me va a aparecer el Uchiha con un libro de la mano y me va a decir - Retorcida va a ser la patada que te voy a pegar en el ... si no te pones a estudiar en vez de escribir sandeces de mi-

Jajá, ojala pasara.

_Gracias por darle una oportunidad;_

**SAYONARA -**


End file.
